Just Like A Married Couple
by AphraelFT
Summary: Wes and David are joined at the hip, but can they bear to stay apart for more than 24 hours? First Story, reviews and critiques welcome!
1. Chapter 1

The principal of Dalton was an intelligent man. Not intelligent enough however to avoid the classic mistake of trying to separate Wes and David from eachother. They had been placed in separate rooms at the start of the semester, but neither boy ever slept in their own room alone. In the end, everyone just acknowledged the fact that they shared both rooms. Only Wes and David could tell you which one they happened to be using, as they swapped constantly, so you would have to check both to find them. Their parents and friends aren't shocked to find the wrong boy answering the phone.

Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David were walking down to breakfast, having finally managed to drag the former out of bed. Blaine was not a morning person, and today was no exception. His hair had been hastily smoothed down with gel and his uniform was looking 'decidedly un-dapper' to quote the phrase David had used. He still didn't look awake, blinking quickly at the bright fluorescent light in the hallway. Wes and David were walking in their own unusual way, Wes on the right side, David on the left, arms slung over shoulders, stepping in perfect unison. The sight was common to all by now, and it wasn't remarkable to see them walking like that when being served food, or even in Gym, although the teacher did everything he could to get them on opposite teams. Not that he succeeded in separating them.

Finally they reached the cafeteria and acquired their breakfast, the two boys not even breaking stride, so practiced were they at this task. They always knew what to get, and which of them wanted what. Kurt rolled his eyes as he carried his tray to their usual table, watching the two manoeuvre around the breakfast bar. Blaine was already sitting down, used to his friends' strange habits. Kurt sat down beside him, for two reasons. The first being that he wouldn't have to see him every time he looked up, which would cause him to stare and zone out for a minute. The second reason was so that the Wevid monster could sit together, as they didn't like having to separate for mere meals.

"You're looking awake, Meriadoc." David quipped as they sat down, the movement fluid and perfectly executed. They broke contact, but were still sitting closer together than the average friends. Blaine glared at him, reaching moodily for his coffee before he had to deal with the two Warblers. It was like babysitting two incredibly obnoxious children, he was deemed responsible for them by the other teachers and students. If they got into trouble, he was usually blamed too, for not keeping a better eye on them. It was exhausting.

"Again with the hobbit cracks, David? It's really starting to get old." He replied, barely feeling any different from the caffeine. You needed more than coffee to handle these boys.

"Never." David declared, spearing a piece of bacon with his fork and waving it around as he gestured. "The hobbit names will never get old. They will go on, until your eleventy-first birthday." Kurt looked at him blankly, but the other two seemed to understand the reference. Blaine just shook his head at them, wordlessly telling him not to ask. Asking would only encourage them. "I'm actually really tired though. I couldn't sleep because Wes kept snoring."

"I do _not _snore! Besides, you kept on taking up all of the covers. I had barely any space." The Warbler councilman retorted indignantly, talking with his mouth full of toast.

"I barely had any of the blanket. I was practically lying on the edge! I almost fell out!"

They were interrupted by Kurt staring at them incredulously.

"What?" Wes asked, a little testily.

Kurt shook his head, smiling a little.

"It's nothing really, I just didn't realise you two slept...in the same bed. I knew you guys shared a room but-" He broke off, unable to hide his smirk. He looked helplessly at Blaine, hoping he would understand his point, which of course he did. Wes and David's faces were blank, obviously confused.

"What Kurt means to say is that the two of you are practically married. You're utterly co-dependent on each other." Blaine supplied, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I swear I haven't seen either of you apart from the other. Ever. You take the same classes, you're both Warblers, you go everywhere together, and you even sleep together! The two of you are even gayer than we are!"

The two boys sat silently for a moment, thinking about these statements, trying to find some contradiction, or any time they had been apart. Neither could think of anything.

"We're not a married couple! Seriously, we don't know why you guys all say that. Wes and I can get along without each other!" David finally stated, although he didn't look particularly confident.

"We don't _have _to be together all of the time. We just... like each other's company." Wes interjected hurriedly. Blaine and Kurt both had similar evil expressions on their faces, and they exchanged a look, and then a nod. It was eerily similar to the way he and David communicated, only it was like they had a sort of gay-msn thing running through their brains, Wes thought. He and David just _knew_ what they were thinking. There was really no need for clarification.

"Fine then. You two have to go for a week as normal friends. Like, platonic friends." Blaine announced, noting the horrified expressions on their faces. "No sleeping in the same rooms every night, no conjoined-twin-ness or whatever you two call it. You have to act like how the others are with eachother. In fact, the longer you can go without each other, the more you'll win by."

"What do we win?" asked Wes, narrowing his eyes shrewdly.

"If you win, we will never question your bromance again, and you guys get to think of your own revenge for us." Kurt paled slightly.

"Wait, I'm not getting involved in revenge. Revenge is messy and embarrassing. _Think of the hair, _Blaine!" Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear, causing the other boy to blush slightly at the proximity.

"Relax, Kurt. There's no way they can win this. Have you seen them together? It's in the bag." He then turned back to the others and continued. "If we win though, we get full control of The Gavel for a week, and both of your phones." At this, David and Wes looked at each other for a split second, before turning to Blaine, and each held out their hands to shake on the deal. In unison. Kurt laughed at the frustrated looks on their faces.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." He muttered to Blaine as they shook on it in an awkward four-way handshake.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you so much to all of the people who reviewed/story alerted/favourited. It's so exciting to get all of those emails, as I haven't published any writing online since I was about twelve. **

**I did have another chapter written originally, but I wasn't very happy with the result, so that's been shelved and this is my second draft of chapter two. Still not very happy with this chapter, but I'd rather just get this out there. **

**Disclaimer (I completely forgot this for both stories): I don't own Glee, Scrubs or any of their characters/jokes. I just love them.**

Normal friends. That was the bet. But what did normal friends act like? Wes wasn't so sure. He had thought that his and David's friendship was normal enough. They had a real connection though, more than the average pair. It was like they operated on the same, weird and wonderful wavelength. One that nobody else really understood. He watched other people in their groups and pairs, but it looked so dull. Wes hoped to God that Blaine hadn't meant friends the way he and Kurt were friends. The 'I'm-so-in-love-with-you-but-I-can't-tell-you-for-no-good-reason-and-I-don't-think-you-feel-the-same-way-friendship'. The sexual tension between the two was palpable. The pink elephant in the room stampeded around the room, but still managed to be ignored by both oblivious boys.

Wes had thought that being normal friends was possible. It would be hard yes, but not impossible. But then Kurt had cornered them after first period with an evil grin that the Joker would have been jealous of.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" David said to the room in general. Kurt's smirk widened, and Wes suddenly experienced a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

"We've decided that being 'just average friends' is too easy, so Blaine and I have changed the challenge. You have to go for a week without talking at all. If you win you'll each get an extra $100." David and Wes exchanged a look. Each boy was hiding his horror at the statement, and the money was making this bet a lot more attractive. They both nodded, and Wes could swear he felt as if his whole voice had been taken away. Who would he talk to, if not David? Who would he exchange loud, obvious comments about the unbearable and obvious tension, in front of Klaine? They had long since decided that Klaine was the perfect couple name for the two boys. They'd toyed between Blurt, Klaine and Kurt Coblaine (which was an awesome display of their cleverness, they'd thought. That name was reserved for special occasions), but Klaine had sounded the best. It was easier to say too.

But now he couldn't talk about anything like that. It wasn't like he could talk to Thad about this the way he could with his best friend. All of the Warblers were of the opinion that Kurt and Blaine should both man up and just kiss already, before the drama escalated and Blaine serenaded someone in The Lima Bean or kissed Kurt's step-brother or something. There was a sweepstake going on at the moment as to what would finally push the two together.

Seeing as he sat with David in every lesson, this not-talking-at-all thing was going to be harder than he'd thought. They took their seats for Latin class, and Wes tried to focus all of his attention on Mr Fitzgerald. He could remember sniggering over that name with David in their first ever lesson with him, as the teacher had told them 'you can call me Mr Fitz if you prefer', and Daniel had forever christened him 'Peepee La Fritz'. He was obsessed with Scrubs. Mr Fitzgerald was taking the register, but when he reached their names he skipped them.

"Right, so Mr Connors and Mr Wilton aren't here are they?" The teacher asked, not looking up from his chart. Wes frowned and called out.

"Uh, we're right here, sir." He looked up in surprise, and then ticked them both off on the register.

"My apologies, boys. I didn't hear your voices so I assumed..." This made the class turn to look at them, as they realised that the aforementioned boys weren't whispering and chatting at the speed of light as usual. Mr Fizgerald went on with his lesson, handing out papers for them to translate. It was a Virgil passage, one they hadn't already studied. David was already scribbling away as soon as the paper touched the desk. He was really fast at translating, because the words seemed to stick in his head and he didn't need to look up as many as the others. Wes mainly hated the grammar side of things, and was better at interpreting passages in English, and then answering questions and essays on them. They would usually work together and help eachother, each coming out with As. This was the same in a lot of their subjects.

David sat back in his chair about ten minutes later and Wes stared at him in confusion. He couldn't have finished all of that, could he? Wes was about three quarters of the way there, but there was still a fairly long chunk left. It was about Aeneas seeing Dido in the Underworld, and how she wouldn't even talk to him, running back to her first husband instead. It was fairly easy Latin actually, but there was just a lot of it to get through. He always got confused with small things like the difference between quae and quod, or hic, hoc and hanc. If they began with the same letter then he was lost, especially if they were small words, or different genders, or declensions or tenses or whatever.

Finally he finished and the bell went a few minutes later. The teacher took in their translations and Wes started gathering up his stuff. David had already left the classroom, leaving Wes to walk with Graham and Matt to Calculus. The two were talking about soccer, as they were both on the school team. There was a game coming up this weekend, Wes gathered. He'd never really paid much attention to any other extra-curricular activities other than the Warblers. At least there was a practice tonight, so he wouldn't go totally insane. His fingers automatically curled as if he were holding the slim pine handle of The Gavel. Passed down through generations of Warbler councils, The Gavel had finally fallen to him to look after. It was an honour, a sacred tradition, as much as the presenting of a canary to the newest Warbler.

Calculus dragged on by until Wes finally had a free period. He decided to go back to his room and start Youtubing (yes, he did think that Youtubing deserved to be a word as much as Googling) songs. It was his favourite way of finding ideas for the Warblers to perform. He mostly stuck to recent songs that were popular and high in the charts that could be arranged suitably to be performed a capella.

Working on Warbler business took his mind off of his challenge. He wondered whether not talking to David meant 'no vocal communication', or 'no contact, vocal, electrical, or verbal.' He had a feeling that it was the latter. It was boring though, not having someone to scheme with. Wes had already switched Blaine's hair gel with honey mixed with washing-up liquid, and Kurt's hairspray for silly string, but it wasn't as funny without David, who Wes was sure had played a few of his own little revenge tricks on.

Eventually he made his way down to the dining room, where Kurt, Blaine, David and Nick were sitting, discussing some assignment or something. His hands were still a little sticky from the honey and David noticed, looking from Wes' hands to Blaine's hair, and back. He caught his eye and grinned, and for a moment Wes felt as if everything was normal. Blaine kept reaching up to his hair each time he caught one of the boys looking at it, and Kurt was just glaring at both boys, his hair falling loosely onto his forehead, slightly damper than it had been earlier. Wes smiled back innocently, and Nick leaned over to whisper in Wes' ear.

"He left cheese on the radiator and planted a few 'surprises' all over their room." He sniggered, remembering the first time they'd used the cheese prank. That had been in Freshman year, and had been incredibly successful in the Head Boys room.

"This is really killing them isn't it?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as they watched how the two would occasionally open their mouths to say something to the other, then stop and remember. They didn't look very happy. Blaine glanced over at the pair before replying.

"It's been over two hours and they still haven't caved. I'm impressed. The National Day of Silence was a nightmare for those two. You could see they were ready to crack. Wes especially because we had to cancel Warblers practice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Friday night was movie night. It had been their tradition since starting at Dalton. They hadn't missed a single Friday whilst at school. Until now that is. David sat on his bed gloomily staring at the two films they had been planning to watch before this bet had started. He'd already decided what his revenge on Kurt and Blaine would be. It would also speed up their plan to: get-those-oblivious-children-together-before-the-tension-levels-reached-deadly-levels.

The door creaked open quietly and David looked up at the figure standing there. He instantly recognised the short haircut and stiff, upright stance. Wes. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his best friend, who pointed towards the DVD, then at the calendar, tapping the small box that had Friday's date on it. He got the message easily enough. Just because they couldn't talk didn't mean that they would have to go against tradition. Grinning, he opened the case and slid The Men Who Stare At Goats into the disc drive.

Wes sat down on his bed beside him, producing from God knows where a bag of popcorn. David gave him the thumbs up and they settled down to watch the movie. He knew Kurt and Blaine would probably not appreciate being left out of this movie, seeing as they both had strange crushes on Ewan McGregor, which confused the hell out of David. Sure, he might have looked better in his Moulin Rouge/Star Wars days, but the guy was in his thirties now. Nevertheless, his two gay friends positively drooled whenever they saw even a picture of the Scottish actor. David liked his movies, but that was as far as it went for him.

It was strange not being able to talk. Normally he and Wes would chatter so much that they barely even registered what was going on in the film. They plotted and schemed, laughed and mourned, ate and drank until two in the morning when neither boy had any more steam. But tonight was different. Silent. He was actually able to watch the movie, which was rare. It was kind of boring actually, having the silence like a barrier between the two of them.

At the same time though, he was still glad that Wes was there. Just being with him felt a lot better, like a fresh breeze on a hot day. He wrinkled his nose at the lame simile. And since when did he use similes, let alone know what they were? Oh god he had actually been listening in class today, that was why. The thought made him slightly sick. _He'd_ _learnt something_.

How disgustingly normal and obedient.

David looked over and realised said boy was asleep, leaning slightly on his shoulder. Glancing at the clock on his desk, he realised it was almost 1am. He was starting to feel quite tired as well. David debated for a minute on whether he should wake Wes up and send him back to his room, instead of letting him crash here like he would normally. But his friend looked so tired and peaceful, that he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Now if it had been Blaine asleep on his shoulder David would have had absolutely no qualms about getting up sharply and letting him fall to the floor.

Friends were allowed to crash in each other's rooms in any case. Just not with the frequency that he and Wes normally did, David reasoned as he switched off his laptop and leaned back slowly, until he and his best friend were lying side by side in the bed. Wes was smiling slightly in his sleep. He looked so childlike, and dare David say it; innocent. The thought was quite frightening. Wes was anything but innocent.

He studied his friend's face in the dim light. David knew these features better than he knew his own. The light tan skin, high cheekbones, slim straight eyebrows which were as unlike Blaine's triangular shaped 'pets' as possible, which were so often quirked up in amusement. His eyes weren't open but David could easily picture their dark brown, almost black colour. His hair which was usually styled with gel was falling limply onto his forehead, breaking free of the chemicals which bound it. He wasn't as obsessed as Kurt or Blaine, but Wes did have a particular style, and he stuck with it.

He had so many memories with his best friend. All of their pranks, Warblers meetings, detentions, performances, and just general silliness. He remembered that year when they had all drawn costume prompts out of a hat for Halloween. Wes had drawn the Japanese geisha. That had been absolutely hilarious. No one had put more effort into their costume that Wes, who had showed up in a pale pink kimono, complete with big black wig and make up. And that time he'd walked in on Wes jumping around his room, dancing and singing along to Today 4 U. David would never let him forget moments like that.

David smiled as he drifted off to sleep, mind filled with memories.

Kurt knocked later on Wes' door to get him to come to breakfast. He didn't hear an answer, so Kurt pushed open the door slowly, to reveal an empty room. The bed didn't look as if it had been slept in, and Kurt suddenly had an idea of where his friend might be. He quickly checked his theory, then hurried to Blaine's room, reaching it just as the door opened to reveal Blaine himself, dressed in a light blue polo shirt and jeans.

"Morning Kurt." He smiled, rubbing at the corner of his eye sleepily. "What's up?"

"Come with me, quickly." Kurt was practically bouncing up and down with excitement, before hurrying down the corridor. Blaine jogged to keep up with him, until Kurt stopped at David's door, before turning to him with a finger pressed to his lips. Then, he silently pushed open the door and peered in, before gesturing at Blaine to come see. The sight had him clapping a hand over his mouth to prevent the 'Aw' from slipping out.

Wes and David lay tangled together on David's bed, both still deeply asleep. The only thing that was different about this from any other time they'd been caught together, was how both boys seemed to be clinging to each other as if the other were a lifeline. They probably didn't even realise that they were doing it. Wes had burrowed his head into David's chest and locked his arms around him, and David held him close, his body almost acting as a shield protecting Wes from the outside world. Both boys were smiling contentedly, and there was barely any space between them.

"Do you think they even _know _yet?" Kurt asked Blaine as they edged quietly out of the room and shut the door. Blaine shook his head.

"Those two have been friends forever. They've laughed off the jokes so much I don't think it's even really occurred to them that they care about each other like that. People can be really oblivious like that sometimes, you know?" Blaine smiled and shrugged as they turned back the way they'd come to head to breakfast.

_They're not the only oblivious ones, Blaine._ Kurt thought as he followed his friend.

**A little bit dull, I know, but I really wanted to let Wes and David have a scene together, even if it was mostly reminiscing. **

**If you guys want to see Wes in his geisha outfit: **

**h t t p : / / d c t h e a t r e s c e n e . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 8 / 0 2 / t e l l y 2 . j p g I was just googling pictures of him to help my description and just came across that, and I **_**had**_** to write that in somehow. It was too awesome for words.**

**Thank you all for reading thus far, and for putting up with me. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you have ideas or anything you particularly want to happen in the next few chapters, just let me know! I'm open to ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Wes was having an amazing dream. Well, it wasn't really a dream, per se, but he just felt incredibly happy. He was surrounded by warmth which permeated every fibre of his being. _Why couldn't you apply these skills in English class where you could desperately use them, Mr Connors? _His English teacher seemed to ask him in the back of his brain. Wes ignored it and tightened his grip on whatever was radiating this heat. He was like a reptile when it came to temperature, and loathed the cold. Living in Ohio was probably not the best choice.

The warm object shifted slightly, and his mind was jolted from the land of light sleep into full consciousness. His eyes flickered open slowly and came to rest on a white, plastic button, surrounded by even whiter, slightly crumpled fabric. Wes followed the line of buttons until he came to a collar, followed by an expanse of chocolate brown skin. He looked over the familiar features of his best friend's face, which had barely changed in the years since he'd met him. The boy's forehead was relaxed and unlined. There were faint laughter lines at the corners of his closed eyes, and he looked calm, and, dare Wes even think the word; serene. He internally flinched at the word. He did not use words like that. He did not come up with weird imagery either.

Wes suddenly registered how close their faces were to eachother. So close he was able to feel it when the boy exhaled, the warm air brushing against his face. This was suddenly very awkward. Not that he hadn't woken up to David before, oh God no. They'd slept in the same bed hundreds of times. It was just they'd never been so tangled up together, so close to eachother. And usually when one of them woke up he would prod and poke the other incessantly (if he felt like being nice. If he didn't then he would usually pour a bucket of water over him. Or draw on his face.) but he'd been awake for about two minutes already and he was just lying there, not even trying to move away, still entangled with his best friend, arms clamped tightly around him, even.

This wasn't supposed to happen though. They were buddies, 'gal pals' as his sister called them. He was the Vanilla Bear to David's Chocolate Bear, the JD to his Turk, the Howard to his Raj. No further. Wes wasn't even sure what he was feeling. It wasn't exactly..._attraction_. Were they even feelings like that? Maybe he was just having doubts because of the situation. Because they hadn't even spoken in days. Wes really didn't know and he couldn't help but feel just a little bit freaked out. He wasn't gay, he was sure of that. He definitely wasn't attracted to guys. But why _were _they such close friends? They were both equal amounts of awesome mixed with several ounces of crazy with absolutely no common sense allowed in the mixture. He even liked David's girlfriend, thought she was perfect for his friend. Wes was happy with Jenna, hell; he was in love with her. And she knew that.

The perfect song popped into Wes' head, prompted by his Scrubs comparisons.

_There's no need to clarify, (Oh no?)_

_Just let it grow more and more each day,_

_It's like I married my best friend, _Wes could totally relate to that. People were constantly taking the piss of this, forcing them to kiss when they'd been caught under the mistletoe, (they'd made out for about thirty seconds, just to see the other Warbler's reactions.)

_(But in a totally manly way) _

_It's guy love, that's all it is._

_Guy love, he's mine, I'm his. _

_There's nothing gay about it in our eyes. _They'd been saying the same thing for years now, but nobody really believed them. There was still a sweepstake going on as to when they would finally get together, which was rivalled only by the one they had started up for Klaine.

_I'll be there to care for all the lows, _When David's last girlfriend had dumped him. When Wes' little sister had been in the hospital for her eating disorders. He'd always had David there, a shoulder to lean on. Not cry on. There had been no crying. None at all. Nope. None.

_I'll be there to share the highs, _There was so many of these moments. Warblers rehearsals, holidays, competitions, movie nights, Halloweens, (Wes would never forget seeing David dressed up as Cat Woman.)

_It's guy love between two guys._

Wes smiled suddenly, happy with his conclusion. He definitely didn't want to be with David in a relationship, like boyfriends. He didn't feel attracted to him in any way either. Wes simply loved him in a way that most normal guy friends would probably find a little overbearing and creepy, verging on gay. They were co-dependent like that, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

At that moment David started to stir and opened his eyes, instantly meeting Wes'. He just looked at David, in that way that nobody else could quite understand, as if they were telepathically communicating. David nodded wordlessly and they both got up, Wes checking the time before quickly padding out of the room and back to his own to get dressed. Kurt and Blaine would probably be at breakfast right now, he guessed as he walked past their rooms. He had a quick shower before changing into sweatpants and a pale blue t-shirt, quickly adding a tiny drop of gel to his damp hair and spiking it up a little.

He walked back down to collect David to go to breakfast, and was just about to knock when the door opened and said boy stepped out and they walked silently down the corridor, which was almost deserted. They quickly reached the cafeteria and separated to get breakfast. Wes finally had everything he wanted and carried his tray over to the table where Kurt and Blaine were smirking at him in an insufferably smug way.

"Sleep well?" Blaine inquired as he sat down, and Wes realised that they must have seen him and David earlier. Ah well, no matter.

"Very well, actually." He smiled coolly at Blaine as David also sat down beside him, and began 'stuffing his face' with as Kurt so often put it. Said boy was taking the time to give David a revolted look before nibbling daintily on an apple. If you can nibble an apple daintily, that is.

"We came to fetch you guys, but you both seemed..._occupied. _We didn't to disturb you." Kurt now joined in, the smirk back on his face. David was unperturbed. He swallowed his mouthful and grinned at the two boys across the table.

"Thanks guys, we'll be sure to extend the same courtesy to you two when you finally get your acts together and just jump eachother already." This was met with Kurt and Blaine's mouths opening and closing slightly in a way that reminded Wes of goldfish, before Blaine anxiously tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"So...you guys were...?" He trailed off, looking actually quite surprised. Wes wanted to laugh out loud at his expression. For someone who asserted daily that they were made for eachother and were like husbands, he seemed astounded by the possibility of the two actually being in a relationship. It was fun to mess with Blaine's head.

"Yes, actually we were." Wes was having difficulty holding back his laughter at the shock on his two friends instantly. David caught on instantly.

"Yeah, it was great too. Though we almost got caught, Wes was _so loud_." Kurt blushed bright red as he usually did at the thought of anything that went beyond kissing. At this point Wes was dying inside with laughter, but he kept a straight face, albeit with a lot of effort.

Blaine tried to disguise his surprise by pointing out that they had evidently lost the bet.

"Not so, my scarily short friend. The terms were not to talk to eachother, and to act like normal friends. I don't see how we lost." Wes pointed out and now Blaine was the one who was blushing.

"Normal friends do not do what you two did last night."

"What's so unfriendly about watching a movie?" David asked innocently. Kurt and Blaine stared at him uncomprehendingly, before exchanging a glance.

"A movie?" Kurt asked, almost sounding relieved. Wes nodded, taking another bite of his bagel as he revelled in the looks on their faces.

"Yeah. We watched The Men Who Stare At Goats. Wes came over for our traditional Movie Night, and we watched the movie _without talking_ as per requirements, though Wes almost got us caught by laughing so loud." David paused his story here to look innocently up at their friends. "Why, what did _you_ think we were talking about?" Blaine just shook his head, embarrassed, and muttered something that sounded like 'never mind'. Wes found it almost impossible to resist the urge to take a picture of the two boys' faces.

**I hope that wasn't too painful. I did have a plan for this chapter but my mind decided to run off in a completely different direction as I attempted in vain to insert some humour into it. I'm not very good at thinking of jokes and situations, so I normally adapt scenes from life at school to fit. My friends and I are capable of turning any innocent statement into innuendo, so that is also helpful.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourite/read etc. Seeing my inbox filled with FF notifications really made my day, you have no idea how much. I hope I haven't disappointed with this chapter, but after practically failing my drama I wasn't really in a writing sort of mood. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee, Scrubs, or TMWSAG**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think we should just let them off the bet?" Kurt asked as they sat in Calculus. The teacher was droning on and on about God only knows what and his attention had been lost the second she had opened her mouth. Honestly, it wasn't like anything she was saying was particularly relevant to the subject. Ms Knight had gone off on another tangent, as she usually did, leading her class to know more about her personal life than they did about the subject she was supposed to be teaching them. Nobody really minded however. She was a nice lady at least, and when she actually did teach them something, she did it well. It just took a little while, that was all.

Blaine looked up at Kurt upon hearing the whisper. He glanced behind them to where Wes and David sat, texting under the table and doodling on a piece of scrap paper. Once he was sure that they hadn't in fact heard Kurt, he gave an answer.

"No way. Seriously, this could actually be good for them. After all, what will they do after graduation? They both want to go to completely different places and do completely different things. This might help them cope, you never know." Kurt rolled his eyes when he heard this, and made a small sound of derision.

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously, Blaine. It's not as if they were ever _that _close. You make it sound like they _are_ surgically attached at the hip."

"Well, they kinda are." Blaine replied defensively. "I know it sounds crazy when you talk about it but those two are much, much closer than friends normally are. And if we call off the bet then the WBMPTGDAWT will fail."

Kurt stared at him, completely nonplussed. "The what?"

"Warblers Brilliant Master Plan To Get David And Wes Together." Blaine rattled off quickly, looking up when he heard his name called out suddenly.

"Mr Anderson, is there a problem?" Ms Knight was staring at him through her beady eyes, a little miffed that he hadn't been listening to her tale of the three removal men who had almost killed her dog.

The charming gentleman look was immediately deployed as Blaine replied. "No, Ms Knight, none at all."

The teacher kept her shrewd gaze fixed on him for a moment longer, and then with a quiet 'hmph' she continued on with her story. Blaine dropped the innocent face and pulled out his notebook, scribbling quickly as Kurt watched. His handwriting was all over the place in his haste, although Kurt had noted that in general Blaine's handwriting did not match his perfect exterior. Not that he minded that. It was just strange to see a flaw like that in Blaine, who always seemed so faultless.

After a couple of minutes Blaine finally dropped the pen and slid the piece of paper over to Kurt, who read the note with perpetually raised eyebrows.

_About six months ago the Warblers decided to hold a secret meeting –without Wes or David- in which Thad gave one of his long and boring grand speeches about how W and D were seriously oblivious and needed to just get together already. Everyone else agreed and so ever since we've all been trying to find ways of doing this. At Christmas someone hung up some mistletoe, and they did actually make out, but we found out that they'd just been messing with us. I think they actually know about the plan, but they don't really seem to care. _

_Soon they might realise how much they need each other and then as Trent put it "The REAL Wevid will ensue in lots of fluffy kisses and PDA for us to gag at." That's why we can't stop the bet. This might just be exactly what those two need to get a move on already. _

While reading this, all Kurt could really think of was _'Oblivious? Pot calling the kettle black, don't you think Blaine?'_ If Wes and David could figure out an attraction for each other, then what did that say about him and Blaine? The thought was quite depressing, and one which Kurt squashed for the meantime.

He finished reading the note and passed it back to Blaine, giving him an incredulous stare.

"What?" The other boy muttered, not seeming to understand his reaction. Kurt sighed before launching into his own argument against what Blaine had just written.

"As close as they are, I don't think they are gay or bisexual, or whatever you want to call it. Seriously, I just can't see it. Like Adam and Paul, you know those two will eventually end up together, even if they don't, but Wes and David are just too different. I don't think there is any attraction there, at all. They're just incredibly clingy and touchy-feely friends. "

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine looked behind him once again, though the two didn't seem to have any idea of what was going on. David had one finger in his mouth, and judging by the red on the sheet in front of him, had managed to get himself a paper cut. Wes was trying very hard not to laugh at this, and wasn't gaping openly at him as Blaine would have been if Kurt had been in David's position.

"They share a bed, Kurt!"

"So have we." The boy threw back immediately, keeping a carefully neutral expression on his face. If Blaine thought that sharing a bed meant a mutual attraction, then why didn't he associate that with them?

"Yes, but that was different." Blaine glossed over the fact quickly, moving on to his next point. "You saw them this morning, how they were cuddling like that."

"It's natural, Blaine. I do that all the time at sleepovers with the girls. It doesn't make me suddenly straight for Mercedes, I can assure you. " His friend looked frustrated now as he came up with another response, but Kurt wasn't backing down on this. It really didn't seem that important. Sure the bet had been amusing in the beginning, but without Wes and David actually communicating, mocking Blaine's hair and height, their creepy way of speaking and general antics, Dalton just didn't feel the same. It was to quiet, for one thing, as well as dull.

The bell rang before Blaine could answer, and they started packing up. Kurt noted that Wes was among the first to leave, while David took his time. They had started walking to lunch, when Blaine sighed and finally spoke.

"Okay, how about we give them until the end of tomorrow, and then if they haven't given up then we call it off?" Kurt nodded, eyes fixed on David's slumped shoulders ahead of them as Thad chatted to him excitedly about a new arrangement he was proposing the Warblers should do. Kurt caught the words 'new choreography' which probably meant two sidesteps instead of one, and 'change in style' which Kurt translated as a female artist's pop song from two years ago.

**I cannot apologise enough for the wait, I really can't. I kind of gave up on this story and AAT in favour of my latest story The Gay Bachelor, as I had more ideas for it and it seemed much more popular. However, once it ended I was in my last few weeks of school which were utterly hectic, so much so that I barely had time to read fanfiction, let alone write it. I will try updating this more often, but I doubt there will be more than two or three chapters to go. It just doesn't seem like something you can extend for very long. I'm also sorry about the length of this chapter. I should have written more, but I haven't written for a few weeks and have become a bit rusty.**

**Thank you to those who alert/favourite/review. I love hearing your opinions and I'm so happy to still get emails about this story. **


End file.
